The Vampires Sired
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: Sequel to The Vampires Son! When Quinn turns Alice, she grows very attached to him. Will Raphael be able to over come his jealousy of their relationship? And what threat does this new and very strange vampire pose?
1. Chapter 1

_Yay!!! I finally started the new book!!! I hope all you ppl r happy lol. Ok so I had a great Idea while writing this chapter, and this book is going to be connected to my other book My Deadly Change! Hopefully it will turn out well! ^-^ Read, and tell me what you think!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue _

_I sat in front of the door, waiting not-so-patiently for it to open, and my two favorite people in the whole world to come in. They had gone off hunting earlier that day, conveniently leaving me behind. I felt my chest rumble, a quiet purr like noise issuing from it, and I smiled. I could hear them coming, one of them laughing as they made their way up the stairs. The door opened slowly, and the younger of the two came in first. I pounced, nearly tackling him to the ground, and crushing him with the force of my hug._

_"Yes, I missed you too," Taro laughed, gently stroking my hair, and pushing me off him with both hands. _

_As Taro stepped out of the doorway, heading straight to the bathroom, the older male came in, arms wide in preparation for his hug. "Master!" I called happily, jumping on him, and hugging him as tightly as I'd hugged Taro._

_"Hey," He said, hugging me, before squirming out of my grasp. I pouted, unsatisfied with my hugs, as he walked towards the couch were his wife sat, and leaned to kiss her. I kicked the door shut, before walking down the hall to wait for Taro in his room. _

_I curled up in his bed, waiting as patiently as I could for him to get out of the shower. When he finally opened the door, coming into the room, he wore nothing but a towel around his waist and I purred. He shut the door behind him, walking towards me slowly, teasingly. I was almost at my breaking point, when he finally lunged at me, hanging over me, eyes red as blood._

_I reached up, running my fingers over the strong planes of his chest, giggling. "What?" He asked, smiling down at me mischievously. _

_"Nothing," I answered, running my hands up over his shoulders, and down his strong back. Even for a vampire he was impossibly strong. He leaned down kissing me gently, trying to force my mouth open with his tongue._

_"Password," I demanded, turning my head away._

_"Taco's," He whispered in my ear._

_I giggled as his warm breath blew over my ear, and moved to kiss his lips. He flipped us over, so I was laying across his chest, noticing his towel had slipped off. We kissed for a long moment, before his hands began wandering down my back, gently tugging my shirt up. The kiss was broken for a moment, as he pulled the cloth over my head._

_"I love you Taro," I whispered, kissing him once, as he reached around my back to unhook my bra. _

_"I love you too, Alice," He whispered back, flipping me back underneath him. _

Chapter 1

1 Year Earlier

Raphael's P.O.V.

I watched as Alice sat beside my father, gently rubbing against his shoulder, and purring quietly. I have to admit that, I'm jealous of all the attention she's giving him. I had always been accustomed to me being the only person she showed affection towards, and having to share her with someone else was _not_ something I was used to.

It's been exactly seven months, two weeks, and ninety-two hours since my father first turned Alice into a vampire. Ever since then she's had a strange attraction to him… like a father figure or something. I still feel guilty about what happened, but not as much anymore.

Now I have a much bigger problem. Every time I look at Alice, the vampire inside me seems to come alive, and stir things in me I've never felt before. Which might be why, as I watched her rub so lovingly against Quinn's shoulder, I really wanted to tare him into three different pieces. He wouldn't die from it, but it would hurt like hell. I smiled, feeling a little bad about my cruel thoughts, but turned back to the TV.

I laughed on cue as someone cracked a joke, but my heart wasn't into it, as I noticed Quinn gently stroke Alice's hair, before going back to his book. Jealousy burned in me so hot, I thought I might explode, so instead I tried to focus my mind on what we were watching. After a little while, my mind started wandering, thing of nothing in particular.

"Hey Taro!" Alice said suddenly, popping my thoughts like a bubble. She'd stopped her rubbing against Quinn, and now was facing me, her big eyes dancing. "Can we go hunting when House is over? I'm thirsty," She asked, her green-brown eyes turning red for a moment.

"Sure," I answered, smiling. She smiled back, her pure white fangs showing behind her lips, before she went back to rubbing against my father. I inwardly snarled.

When the show ended Alice stood, grabbing my hand, and dragging me from the apartment. I listened to her talk about the episode we'd just watched, though I couldn't remember a thing that had happened in it. I was too busy wondering what my dad had that I didn't, to listen to her rambling, as we jumped from one rooftop to another.

We finally dropped down into our usual feeding ally, where the druggies came to smoke or inject without the cops noticing. Unfortunately, no one was there. I watched as Alice's lower lip stuck out, and looked towards me pathetically.

I sighed before saying, "Let's just go to the blood bar tonight, I don't feel like hunting someone down," I said, walking down the alleyway towards Jefferson Road.

"But I don't like their blood," Alice said, dragging her feet as she followed me. "It tastes like the person ingested cow poop for four seasons beforehand!"

"Well I'm not in the mood for anything else," I growled, pushing my hands into my pockets, as we walked out onto the sidewalk. Out of instinct, Alice hid under my arm, when three older males walked passed us. I wrapped my arm tightly around her, hugging her, as we drew closer to the blood bar.

I smiled at the vampire bouncer, showing fangs, and he let us through without a second glance. The room was full of humans, most drinking, and some dancing randomly to the music. The smell of blood, alcohol, and lust filled my nose, the combination sickly sweet.

We pushed through the crowds, making our way to the second floor, were the blood was sold. A tall man stood behind the counter, his face clear of any imperfections, yet his hair was snow white. He looked up at us, smiling welcomingly but nervously, as we crossed the room. "Hey Jacob," I said, as he set two wine bottles in front of us.

He simply nodded, and walked away to wipe down the bar. He'd never admit it, but the 683 year old vampire was scared shitless of me. Alice quickly opened the bottle, drinking the whole thing in one gulp. I laughed silently at her, as some of the bottles contents leaked down the corner of her mouth, and she quickly licked it away.

She looked over at me, her face quizzical, before leaning against my shoulder, and gently rubbing against me. She reminded me of a little kitten trying to get attention from its mother. My previous jealousy melted like snow in spring, as I gently rubbed her back.

* * *

_Review plZ!!!! I love it when ppl review, and it makes me wanna update faster!! And yet again, as I always say, I'm no guy so if some guys reading this, tell me if Taro gets to girly plz plz plz! Thanx!! I loves u all, now review!!_

_PRESS THE Button!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OH MY GOSH!!!! I am sooooo sorry!!! I can't believe I haven't updated in like... a month!! *cries* plz don't hate me! Umm... well at least I got the chapter up now right? Enjoy ur long awaited update, and yet again I'm sorry.

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Raphael's P.O.V.

As we sat in the bar, I heard a quiet whimper across from us. I turned, finding a small girl curled up in one of the bar chairs, her dark brown hair hanging over her face. She trembled slightly, and I realized she had a heartbeat, but it was very slow. What was she?

"Hey Jacob," I said, turning to look over at him. Alice looked up at me, as Jacob came closer, wearily. "Who's the girl over there?" I whispered.

He looked over at her, then back at me. "Some kid, I don't know her name, and I don't know what she is either. She came in here the other day, and apparently just woke up different. She's not a vampire but she's not human either," He said, and shrugged.

"She doesn't have a Sire?" Alice asked, looking up at the bartender.

"Nope. Poor thing. She's suffering badly too, it's hard not having a Sire for a newborn," He said, shaking his head, as he set new bottles for us on the table.

"Know anything else about her?" I asked, looking over at her, as she slowly uncurled from her ball.

"Well when she came in here she had a note with her that she found when she woke up. It had the Vera symbol on it," He said, leaning on the counter.

"The what symbol?" I asked looking back at him.

"Vera, it's a really secretive group run by the council," He said shrugging. He walked away after that.

"We should take her in," Alice suggested. I looked over at her questioningly. "What? We'd have three vampires to look after her, and besides look how lonely she is," She said, looking at the girl with pity.

"Yeah," I said, pondering the idea. "Dad's going to be pissed," I laughed, standing with Alice following. I wrapped my arm back around her shoulder as we approached the girl. She looked up when she heard us, her posture turning nervous as we stopped in front of her.

I smiled at her comfortingly, and held out my hand, welcoming her to our coven without words. She stared at my hand nervously, and I didn't think she really understood, but put her hand in my anyways. I raised her hand to my lips, and bit into her wrist, savoring the crunch as her skin broke under my teeth; marking her as my "adopted newborn" I guess you could say.

She flinched, but other than that did nothing. I dropped her hand, and she tucked it against her chest, as she slowly uncurled herself. She stared at the table, as me and Alice sat down in front of her. I could already feel the bond already being made between me and this girl, whose name I didn't even know yet. It wasn't quite as strong as I thought it would be, but maybe that was because I hadn't actually made her, just "adopted" her.

"I'm Raphael," I said.

"I'm… Silvia," She whispered, still staring at the table, nervous maybe.

"Hello Silvia," Alice said, smiling widely. "I'm Alice."

"Hi," Silvia murmured, looking up at Alice, before quickly looking back down at the table.

"So…" I started. "How'd you get stuck without a Sire?"

"I," She paused, finally looking up at us more. "I had this weird dream, where people where sticking needles in me, and when I woke up I was like this." She looked back down at herself frowning slightly. She looked at me through her lashes. "Why do you smell so much like me?"

I honestly hadn't realized the similarities between our smells until she pointed it out, but it was true, we did smell a lot alike. "I was born to a human and a vampire. I'm a half-breed. I'm guessing you were half-turned somehow," I answered.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, the bartender said something like that," She whispered, then drank the rest of the blood in the bottle I hadn't realized she was holding.

"Would you like to come home with us?"Alice asked, almost excitedly, probably trying to release some tension. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor, it'll be like a slumber party!" She said, lacing her fingers together excitedly.

Silvia looked at Alice in shock, obviously caught of guard by the extreme topic switch. "Oh… okay," She answered, watched as Alice smiled brightly.

"Yay!" Alice said, standing, and taking Silvia's hand. "You have to meet my Sire, Taro's father, first though. I'm sure he'll like you though!"

"Taro?" The girl murmured, confused.

"It's my nickname," I said, following Alice, as she pulled Silvia out the door.

"Oh," She breathed.

"I've always wanted a sister," Alice mussed, making another topic switch. "Do you want to be my sister Silvia?" She asked, turning to look at her excitedly.

"Uh, okay," She whispered, looking confused.

"Yay!" Alice said, wrapping her arms around Silvia's shoulders and hugging her tightly. "This is going to be _so_ much fun!" Alice said, stepping back, and started skipping ahead of us.

"Um, is she always like that?" Silvia asked timidly.

I laughed. "Yeah, that's typical Alice," I answered, shoving my hands in my pockets, as Alice quickly retreated to my side when she saw a group of drunk guys standing outside the bar laughing stupidly. I wrapped one arm tightly around her shoulders, tucking her under my arm.

I looked over at Silvia, who was watching us out of the corner of her eye, as if expecting us to suddenly round on her and attack. And then a thought occurred to me.

How was I going to explain this to dad?

* * *

_Soooo what did you think? I know it was a little short, and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry I'm such a failure and cant update a story consistently. Anyway, if u want to learn more about Silvia, and what happened to her and stuff, u can look on my other story My Deadly Change. She was originally supposed to be in that story with a completely different plot and all, but I thought it would be cooler to put her in here =D! Ok, so tell me what you think, even if its to bitch at me for taking so freakin long to update!! I loves u all!!_

_~Soren~_


	3. Discontinuing

Hello everyone! I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated. Anyway, I have some bad news. I'm going to discontinue this story.

Why? Because I can't really seem to get into it. That and, if I told you the entire story here, no one would buy the books when they get published =D!! I know, I'm a bitch.

Anyway! This story is now officially discontinued, sorry for the inconvenience.

_~Soren~_


End file.
